


Public Displays of Affection

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, can't u see how disgustingly in love they are?, phasma/tiny officer gf references bc why not, possibly borderline crack too, this is super fluffy tho beware, warning gross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which General Hux and Kylo Ren have trouble keeping it in the bedroom and feel the need to shove their love down everyone's throats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://dove-draws.tumblr.com/post/141101369555/hux-you-ups-tags-on-my-post-per-usual-made-me) amazing art by [dove-draws](http://dove-draws.tumblr.com/) and also by the hilarious tags by [hux-you-up](http://hux-you-up.tumblr.com/). Like I saw this and immediately thought 'well this is my jam'

 

General Hux stands stiff and proud on the stage before his fellow officers and soldiers.  From his uniform hat to his pristine black boots, everything he sports is clean and presentable, fitting perfectly against his tall frame. His thick coat accentuates his shoulders and presents him with a far more intimidating stature.

Which he someone still manages to uphold while holding Kylo Ren’s hand tightly.

“I can assure you that we will not capitulate to the _Resistance scum!_ They think their attack on Starkiller was a victory for them—but it only fuels our fires and it only inspires our rage! How _dare_ they assume they have the upperhand? They have absolutely _no idea_ the terror they’ve unleashed upon themselves!”

Beside him, Kylo Ren is practically radiating with pride, though hidden by his ominous mask and robes. He cannot deny how he truly admires Hux’s riveting passion for what he does. In any case, he sure knows how to motivate a crowd.

The rally ends with thunderous applause, cries of slander voiced vigorously against both the Resistance and the Republic.

Hux and Kylo retreat backstage, where the General is met with praise upon praise for his stirring speech.

“Well done, lover,” Kylo eventually hushes into his ear, squeezing Hux’s fingers.

Hux trains his gaze to Kylo, focusing absolutely all his attention on the taller man. “Was it as good as they’re all saying?” He asks. “I know you won’t lie to me about it.”

Kylo nods, pulling Hux to his chest. “Absolutely. You’re just so wonderful at captivating your people. Truly an inspiration to the First Order.”

The fond words sound odd and almost ironic through the helmet’s modulator but Hux still preens at them. “Good enough to deserve a kiss?” He taunts, fingers reaching up to find the hidden release of Kylo’s helmet.

Unfortunately, they’re interrupted. “General Hux, sir,” a junior officer says hesitantly. “You’re to be at the superior officer conference in twenty minutes.”

Hux stifles a groan and nods. “Right, of course. Thank you.”

The officer salutes and scurries off.

“I suppose you aren’t coming,” Hux says, brushing down his coat.

“None of you want me there anyway.”

“Maybe if you actually contributed instead of bristling in the corner, they would.”

Kylo scoffs. “I think not.” He cups Hux’s face in his large hand. “I’ll see you at lunch, then?”

“Hm, perhaps sooner. Depends when this meeting finishes.”

“Until then.”

They part reluctantly, arms outstretched as they back up, fingers grasping at one another until they’re too far apart to reach anymore.

*

“Lord Ren, turn that infernal saber off this instant!” Hux growls, hands curled by his side as he glares coolly at the knight.

Kylo lets out something that sounds awfully like a snarl, swings never faltering, sparks flying around him.

Hux cocks a brow. “I’ll not ask twice.”

The following minute is ridiculously stressful as the two hold each other’s gaze silently. Finally, Kylo powers down his saber and slowly straightens his posture.

Hux’s expression doesn’t change. “That’s more like it.” He calls over the nearby technician, who’s almost trembling with fear. “I trust I can leave it up to you to sort this mess out?”

“Y-yes, General. Of course.”

“Good. I’ll remove this disaster from your workspace.” Hux beckons Kylo over with a gloved finger. “If you’ll follow me, Ren.”

Kylo does so, dragging his feet with each and every step, head tipping in the direction of the technician as he passes, and the poor man turns another three shades paler.

Once they’re out in the hallway, Kylo catches up to Hux, standing down at him curiously.

Before Hux can say anything, he’s hoisted up by strong arms and shoved hard into the wall. Half expecting fists to start flying, he’s pleasantly surprised when the cool metal of Kylo’s helmet presses against his neck.

Hux clicks his tongue as he goes about removing the knight’s helmet. “Care to tell me what all that was about, darling?”

Once Kylo’s face is exposed, he immediately dives in for a kiss, forcing his tongue into Hux’s mouth with less resistance than he expected. Hux lets the helmet fall to the ground and tangles his fingers through Kylo’s hair, tugging sharply. “Do you truly think you deserve to kiss me?”

“Even if I don’t you wouldn’t stop me,” Kylo says brashly, worrying at Hux’s bottom lip and squeezing his waist just right.

Hux wraps his legs around Kylo’s hips to balance himself. “You are such a menace,” he murmurs into his lover’s mouth.

Kylo grins, mouth sliding across Hux’s flushed skin to tongue at his jaw sloppily. “And yet you love me so.”

The squadron of Stormtroopers that pass do their best to keep their eyes on strictly ahead and not on their two superior officers rutting against the wall.

*

Snoke’s hologram is already active by the time Hux enters the chamber, Kylo Ren already standing before him, maskless and silent.

Hux hastily hurries to join him. “Supreme Leader,” he says, attempting a poor bow as he almost runs towards Kylo. “I do apologise for being late. My previous meeting ran overtime s we received new information about Resistance activity in the system we’re set to visit in the next cycle.”

Above him, Snoke nods his head slowly. “Completely acceptable, General,” he drawls. “I was just asking Lord Ren to update me on the recent scouting mission for future bases.”

 When Hux finally stand by Kylo’s side, the knight slips his arm snugly around his waist, without uttering a word. “The scouting party was quite successful, actually,” Hux says proudly. “Ren assisted our ‘troopers in uncovering several systems in the Outer Rim. All with enough connections to obtain both resources and safe transport, while remaining disconnected enough for us to stay inconspicuous.”

Somewhere along the line, Hux’s own arm has ended up draped lazily around Kylo, patting his side in praise. Though the praise is hardly necessary; Hux certainly reward Kylo’s efforts the night he returned, and these said rewards lasted until the early hours of the morning.

Snoke is barely caught off guard, remaining silent for only a few seconds before continuing. “Yes... General, I’m sure you’ll find the time to thoroughly inspect these systems yourself in the near future?”

Hux nods. “I’m scheduled to go on tour to these systems within the fortnight, sir.”

“Excellent. I’ll leave that to you.” Snoke tilts his head. “Is there anything else of importance that needs discussing?”

“Due to a little... _incident_ last week,” Kylo buries his head into Hux’s neck as the older man speaks, cheeks burning with embarrassment, “many logistics files were corrupted when a panel was damaged and malfunctioned.”

“Are they recoverable?”

“The panel that contained these files had not been backed up in quite some time but we’re salvaging what we can. There is just going to be a small delay in the technical side of things while we do so.”

Snoke stares down curiously. “Is it safe to assume Kylo Ren was involved with this said incident?”

The question was obviously directed at Kylo. He turns his face up towards his Master, head resting on Hux’s shoulder. “Yes, Supreme Leader,” he admits emotionlessly. He can’t even be mad at Hux for bringing it up; it’s not as if he could have hidden it anyway.

“Keep in mind you will be punished for this,” Snoke says sternly but fortunately doesn’t elaborate while Hux is present.

“Understood, Supreme Leader.”

The holo vanishes, leaving the two standing alone in the dim lighting.

“I’m coming on tour with you, right?” Kylo asks, free hand coming up to fiddle with Hux’s collar.

Hux scoffs, almost looking offended. “Of course you are. As if I’d let you terrorise my ship while I’m not here.”

*

Another late night. Filled with endless paperwork and one too many cups of caf to ever be considered healthy.

General Hux and Lieutenant Wilhelm are huddled at his desk, diligently deciphering the estimated military budget for the next quarter. Hux is endless glad for her assistance; the woman’s skills in finances are  a gift from the Gods themselves and her work ethic is surprisingly strong, despite how much of a sassy, bad tempered, foul mouthed, infuriating little thing she can be. He’s not sure how Phasma can stand her for such long periods of time.

His comm begins to beep. Direct channel. Private. It can only be one person.

Hux answers with a weary smile, elbow perched on his desk and chin in his hand. “Hello, Kylo.”

“Hey, babe,” Kylo murmurs, back flush against the wall, taking a swig from his water bottle. “Miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” Hux assures, rubbing his forehead.  “My shift has been an absolute nightmare. The end of the quarter is coming and there are dozens of things I’m required to review and report on.”

Kylo frowns, straightening up and pushing the hair from his eyes. “You’re not going to work overtime are you? You promised we’d have dinner together.

Hux pinches the bridge of his nose. “I know, sweetheart. I’ll be there. I promise.” He decides to change the subject. “How’s your training going?”

“Fine, I guess,” Kylo relies with a shrug. “I just did one thousand sit-ups.”

The General raises his brows. “Do you ever manage to tire yourself out?”

“Not yet.”

Hux can practically _hear_ the younger man’s shit-eating grin and suppresses a chuckle. “Alright, well, I need to get back to work, baby. Thank you for calling though.”

“Are you going to hang up?”

“Never before you do, my love,” Hux replies swiftly.

Kylo snorts, taking another drink from his water bottle. “Then we’re going to be on this line for a while.”

“Kylo, hang up. Unlike you, I actually have work to get done.”

“Fuck you, asshole.”

Hux hums. “Later tonight, maybe. I’m far too busy at the moment.”

Kylo rolls his eyes. “Don’t pull another all-nighter.”

“We’ll see. Please hang up?”

“Okay, okay,” Kylo huffs. “Love you, Hux.”

“Love you, too. I’ll see you tonight, I promise.”

The channel finally dies and Hux sits up straight, running a hand through his hair.

Lieutenant Wilhelm, who unfortunately caught the whole conversation, raises a perfectly sculpted brow. “You literally saw each other at lunch.”

“And how often do you message Captain Phasma?” Hux asks pointedly.

“That’s different—I mostly just send her pictures of cats and you yelling.”

*

Nobody has ever really seen Hux eat. Occasionally, he’ll make an appearance in one of the mess halls, order lunch, chat with the ‘troopers, but he’ll hardly eat anything. His visits are mostly for show (and the ‘troopers do love them so).

He’s all too eager to help Lord Ren eat, however.

They’re the only two on the table, of course. The last person who sat near the knight while he was eating ended up hospitalised. Aside from Hux, anyway.

The General is perched on Kylo’s lap, straddling his hips, while the younger man leans back against the table. Kylo’s hands are curled around Hux’s thighs as the older man feeds him his fries, one at a time. Hux’s free hand alternates between petting Kylo’s dark curls and cupping his cheek and jaw.

“Taste good?” Hux asks, presenting another fry before his lover’s lips.

Kylo nips at his fingers playfully, earning a quiet but certainly rewarding chuckle from the General. “Tastes delicious.” He licks his lips and tilts his head back. “Are you having any?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

Hux pinches another fry from the plate and holds it to Kylo’s lips. Kylo carefully takes it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. “When was the last time you ate?”

“I don’t want to get into this, darling,” Hux says smoothly, pressing a kiss to Kylo temple. “Just eat your lunch.”

Kylo squeezes his thighs and nods. “Alright, fine. But these fries are making me really thirsty.”

Hux plucks Kylo’s drink from the tray, offering it to him.

The younger man removes a hand from Hux’s thigh and takes the drink. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, lover.”

Sitting on the table across from them is Captain Phasma, head in her hands, eye twitching. This is just wrong. The universe feels out of balance if the two of them aren’t screaming at one another. She listens to them laugh like saps in love and suppresses a groan.

She isn’t sure how much more of this she can take.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come pester me on [Tumblr!](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com)


End file.
